


Artie's confession

by AmandaBeth



Series: Glee my Glee universe [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Artie confesses to other friends the truth he realized.





	Artie's confession

Artie's confession

Authors note: I have my opinion on duets episode of season 2 weather people agree or not. And I really think I did good job with getting to bottom of things. And someone said they needed more and it's still to early to realease my Christmas fanfiction. Remember this is way I see things in Glee.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee owns

So they where all sitting having there Monday night potluck dinner.

Artie said,"I have some thing I want to talk to you all about when dinner is over."

Blaine said,"Are you sure your ready?"

Artie said,"I think I am ready it's a tough thing but I think it's something that needs to be shared."

Everyone else looked around totally confused.

Blaine said,"I'm glad you are ready to open up more."

Artie said,"I think is probably safest to have this conversation with almost everyone on couch. I'd like you to stand near me Blaine in case I get choked up."

Blaine nodded. As they finished there food they made way over to living area. Once everyone was sat down. Artie said," First Sam I need two promises from you. You must promise me you will try to understand and that you won't punch anything."

Blaine said,"He means it Sam."

Sam said,"I will try."

Artie said," The rest of you shouldn't feel guilty for missing this that school year was a mess. Plus if you had tried I would've just shut down and I was dumb enough to actually date her after it happened."

Rachel asked,"After what happened?"

Artie replied," I didn't realize it at the time my tendcey to self blame and ignore negative feelings. My sophmore year I was raped. I didn't know that's what it was because I actually enjoyed the process of sex. Also the three only three more times I had sex I got drunk to relax enough to be willing to have sex."

Blaine put his hand on Artie's shoulder in supportive mannor. Rachel gasped. Kurt said,"Yet you still took time to defend me despite what happened."

Sam said,"I want details because I want to but I don't get it."

Artie said gulping," I think you all have right to know. Just know this is hard for me to share. I think you can all figure out who I dated my sophmore year. See I was trying to leave her house at time I thought I was over Tee I wasn't yet I am now. And she litteraly picked me up and set me in her bed. I really didn't know where she was going. I said something stupid. I wanted to say no but really didn't know what to do. Though I enjoyed the action in the said before our duet let's do it. I really felt hurt afterwards but I didn't know what to do. Then when Santana also added she just wanted my voice I felt like vomiting she figured out the sex all on her own. She's not only one who kind of knew but didn't push it. Mike just knows everything he said I can talk if wanted to. Truth was I didn't understand what happened Ryder said after Kitty's show that it was clear something happened and I hadn't exactly been truthful week before but he wasn't going to ask."

Artie wiped few tears out of his eyes. Rachel said,"I never noticed. Yet I noticed Kurt's bully issues."

Kurt said," I was a little caught up with things but I did think you dropping from duets competition was odd."

Mercedes asked,"How come Mr.Schue didn't ask why you dropped out?"

Sam said,"Artie's crying just a little but still tears Artie doesn't cry. Artie is hurt I don't like this. I never got how guy couldn't be in control before but carried to Brittany's bed."

Mercedes said," I am sorry I didn't notice then. I did notice you where not thrilled with Kitty's show.

Artie said,"Even if you had tried to help at time I just would've shut down. Blaine here helped me find a conslor to help me. Which is why i can open up a little now. Thank you Blaine for helping and not allowing me to keep shutting down."

Blaine said,"Your welcome. I just knew there was more to things by fact you admitted to an STD. I'm glad was able to be a help."

Rachel said,"Artie no more alcohol just to have sex. I know it feels good but you shouldn't have to drink to do it."

Kurt said,"I am glad you are getting help and able to open up. It's a good thing."

Artie said,"Mercedes I have no clue why Mr.Schue didn't question it."

Sam was sat from his seat on couch just stared at Artie he was so weirded out by Artie crying he couldn't do anything but stare with slightly sad expression. Artie's little crying had Sam totally freaked out. Artie was one of bravest people he knew and this was first time he saw him break even if only just a little. Blaine rubbed Artie's shoulder in friendly manner then everyone expect Sam got up to engulfed Artie and Blaine in big hug.

When hug broke Blaine said,"Artie I think you broke Sam."

Artie said,"Looks like it. He's just going to have to process things. I didn't expect this reaction from him."

The end.


End file.
